Turquoise
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Another Friday night in the barn. Lapis, Peridot and the recently fixed Jasper watching a show Lapis despises on a recently fixed television until Lapis cannot take it anymore. And she is struck with an idea, an idea to fix both the night and hopefully all three of the gems from past transgressions...


_AN: This story was written as a paid commission, if you would like to commission something like this from any fandom and with any ship/pairing, please email me at valkurion7_

* * *

 **Turquoise**

"Remind me again why we're wasting our Friday night, all sat on a muggy sofa, watching reruns of some bad sci-fi show?" Lapis asked her two companions, both sitting on the opposite sides of her.

The big cheese puff with luscious cream orange hair and towering some ten feet over Lapis's small stature was Jasper, still, a little reserved and quiet after her sudden and well-desired redemption and freedom from the corruption of her gem. She was back but she certainly was not herself, she rarely spoke to anyone other than Lapis and Peridot. The green coloured gem herself - Peridot, with her limb enhancers strapped to her limbs to make her appear and feel much taller than her usual size, was on Lapis's other side.

She was also the one with the remote to the crappy television they had only recently tried to salvage from a junkyard.

Jasper had seen it and drawn the pair's attention to it, and Peridot had fallen in love with the purple of it. Well, the fading purple, but some paint from Pearl and the rest of the gems (begrudgingly of course to see Jasper her normal colours and such) had made the mellow lavender shine and look gorgeous once again. And then Peridot had started to tinker with the insides like she would with her robotics. The television went from not working at all, to a static picture of buzz with no frequency. Lapis had informed them that they needed a dish and aerial for the reception, and Jasper sorted it.

The whole television deal had become a little pet project for them, the old Homeworld Gems. Just the three of them in their barn in the middle of nowhere, fixing a box with electronics and mechanics none of the had any idea how to use or fix. Yet Peridot slaved over it, with Lapis and Jasper occasionally gathering her duck tape and some nuts and bolts for her to slap onto the back of the box. It took forever, but eventually, the picture came to focus slowly, gradually. Jasper had to make several trips to the roof - falling through it more than once. But in the end, they all got there, and they had a picture worthy of watching.

Then it got complicated with the DVR and the streaming services and the multiple entertainment boxes men in suits sold them in the city.

There was so many, and so much money (which had seamlessly come from nowhere when Peridot simply hacked her way through an ATM) in so many hands. They had boxes upon boxes of electronics, again with no clue how to use them. Jasper just got the smallest one and hooked in a wire that vaguely looked like it would cram itself into one of the television's numerous ports.

As if by magic, after weeks of getting the thing in their feminine hands, the television was working. And now it was three months later.

And Peridot had the remote and they were sitting through the opening credits of her favourite science fiction show, for the fiftieth time in a row. Lapis was about ready to tear her gorgeous, aquamarine hair out of the follicles. It was awful, and not just the show itself, which she found boring and anticlimactic since Peridot had told her the head writer had been switched along with the actor of the main protagonist. It was all getting a bit terrible and she hated.

There was no way Lapis Lazuli would stand another Friday night in front of the box watching the vortex of the time-space continuum again and again with a blue box hurtling through it. She didn't care if her Peri liked it, it was terrible now and she did not want to endure the insanity of it at all.

She got up when the green coloured gem gave no answer and after Jasper just looked at her with a vague expression. The once mighty Cheeto puff of a beautiful woman did not want to upset the applecart since she was so fragile at the moment. All Jasper wanted was someone to wrap their arms around her and hold her tight. Either that or fuse, she wanted to fuse more than ever now that she was back, but Lapis was still rattled by the very word and refused to talk about fusion.

"Where are you going Lap?" Peri asked, after stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth, now not looking at the screen. But Jasper was, a little, zoning out already because she was succumbing to the sadness.

Lapis didn't even look at Peridot, instead, she walked out of the barn and untied the back of her dress to expose her shoulder blades. Two long, thick and bulbous wings that looked as if they were formed from tears out of the glacial blue gem's back. She seemed annoyed or rattled in the smallest sense, and something was obviously cutting her deeper than just watching a show she didn't like.

She made a scoffing noise and skipped outside, her wings flapped as she picked up a little speed, as if she wanted to fly away.

"Lapis?" Peridot called after her, getting from her seat. Jasper did the same, suddenly frantic.

"Where are you going Lapis? Come back, please?" The orange giantess called too, standing tall over Peridot. They both began to look like two hurt and scared children like Lapis was going to take off and leave like a ship back to Homeworld. They didn't want her to leave, of course, they didn't. They were her companions, and deep down the pair of them loved her. And she loved them. There was just something on her mind - something she wanted gone.

The blue gem hovered, her wings flapping to keep her in the air like a humanoid crystal done, the blue tear drop of her gem in her back feeling a little heavy and shining in the moonlight. She did want the doubt and dampening rain cloud in her head to go, and she began to formulate an idea, albeit a drastic one.

"Look," Lapis began, feeling dread and sudden guilt in how brutish and rash she was sounding tonight. She could already identify the bad tones of her own otherwise pleasant voice, not that she ever liked her own voice she felt it was so annoying. That was why she stayed quiet a lot. "I'm not feeling too good right now, and that stupid show is just making me worse, sorry Peri but it's bad now. I have an idea what else we can do but I need to head into the city," she told them all, floating around and gesturing with her hands as if she was some form of bumblebee or wasp. When her legs got close together they looked as if they could be a bright blue stinger. It would not be the weirdest thing in the world.

As Peridot looked at her, suddenly that was all she could see - Lapi-wasp.

"You're coming back though right?" Jasper checked, she couldn't handle Lapis leaving again, not after the corruption. It was sweet but a double-edged sword, the massive gem never wanted to leave the blue girl's side.

Lapis did actually smile at Jasper from her perch in the air, and then another idea struck her like an acorn. She flew to them both, hovering close to Jasper before giving her a soft peck of a kiss on her cheek, with the same for Peri on her forehead. They were soft, tender kisses, not motherly, but warming and loving, with a twitch of passion behind them.

As she kissed them both, that spark of fusion was felt by all three, a mild tug on their gems, the spark of love pulling it together. They each sensed it but said nothing as the fireflies drifted around the clearing of the barn entrance.

"I'll be back in an hour or so," Lapis called out as she flew off into the dusk sky. "Keep yourselves busy!" She cried as she got a little too far away.

"What did she say?" Jasper asked, obviously not hearing exactly what was said.

Peridot shrugged, and with a sigh, her arm limb enhancers fell off of her and onto the floor. The ones around her legs opened up, letting her step away from them. Then she climbed on top of the giant Jasper and ruffled the woman's hair, quite cutely and with a petite and plump smile. It was adorable and Jasper looked up and grinned.

"I don't know, but what's say we grab some ice cream from the cooler and smooch until she gets back huh?" The little green coloured gem asked, making what was almost a bed or a nest in Jasper's massive mane of hair. The giantess quartz was like a lion, even after she'd been cured of the corruption which made her like so.

She smiled but ticked. "Do all Peridots have to be so cute and small?" She asked as they both turned to head into the small and chaotically messy kitchen area of the barn.

Peridot thumped her giant girlfriend on the head as she walked them inside again. "Are all Jaspers giant women with amazing beauty but humour like goat cheese?" Peridot grunted, thumping her again and then kissing the impact point. She had hit her tall companion harder than she had anticipated and now felt ashamed.

Jasper laughed a little. "Trust me, you do not wanna meet the other Jaspers from Homeworld. Those girls are the crazy kind of crazy sometimes. Especially the tall and thin one, she is just obsessive."

"But you love her? Come on you know you love her." Peri teased the giantess.

She grabbed the small gem and pulled her from her hair, cradling the girl like a baby before kissing her softly on the lips, with Peridot holding Jasper's puffy and cheesy face as they kissed a little more. "Maybe, but I know I definitely love you Peridot…"

"Aww," Peri cooed, blushing like crazy as she was in Jasper's arms. "I love you too, you big lump. Come on," she ordered like a child trooper in command of some friends. "Ice cream awaits us!"

They were halfway down the entire tub, with two massive spoons for them by the time the blue coloured incandescent flying gem returned with boxes in bags in her hands. Lapis even had an uncharacteristically gleeful smile across her face. It was downright weird when she trudged into the barn like a breath of spearmint fresh air. She was bouncy, lighter than the heavy version of herself that had gotten up at the start of the show. Luckily for Peri, she and Jasper had managed to watch most of the episode in the time Lapis had been gone - both could agree that she had been right and that the show had crossed downhill.

Peridot flicked the button on the remote with a snap of her wrist and she turned to Jasper. "Well, guess she was right," the green miscreant grunted, swallowing another gulp of the vanilla. Jasper was in the middle of a heated debate between more of the strawberry or the least scoop of the chocolate. Since she'd come back she'd been gaining a little weight and right now her tummy looked pudgy enough to go and bounce on. Lapis skidded to her knees and rubbed it with a kiss.

"I know it sucks Peri. Look at this little tummy tum. So cute Jasper!" Lapis was cooing like a woman with a newborn. It was embarrassing but Jasper was blushing more than she ever had. Her orange exterior was growing rose pink, then a little deeper into mauve.

She even giggled a little when Lapis smooched it, again and again, peppering little kisses around her exposed belly button. "L-Lapis… Pleassssse… S-Stop…" The giant Cheeto stammered as she tried to hold back her giggles. It was adorable. Peri's eyes widened and soon she was tossing her small self over the tummy of her massive girlfriend.

"She's sooooo squishy!" Peri beamed with elated excitement. "Jasper! You're so soft! It's amazing! Please stay like this yeah?" Peri asked, while she rested her head on the large woman's tummy and kissed it softly with Lapis doing the same.

Soon Lapis looked up at her. "I agree with Peri, you should keep the squishy tummy, Jasper. It suits you better than all those muscles. You're beautiful with this body, so beautiful." The aquamarine gem told her taller counterpart, feeling truly close with her for the first time in a long while. Which in turn, sparked the idea again of why she had even gone out in the first place, which was laying in the bag at the entrance to the barn.

Jasper was still blushing, even covering her eyes so she could not see the smiles both Lapis and Peri was feeding her, while she, with the other hand, fed herself the least scoop of chocolate after all. Then Lapis took her hands away, and Peri stood up and kissed her cheek. Suddenly both gems were clambering over the giantess and making her feel so flustered and warm all over with her sudden embarrassment. She had never felt this embarrassed or conscious of herself before - it was strange beyond belief but Jasper's stomach was fluttering about with several dozen butterflies as Peri kissed her and Lapis held her hands away from her blushing face. It was nice, truly and ultimately graceful and the large gem loved it, adored the attention. There was no conflict in her body, no sense of urgency or negative emotion, no burning desire to fight or to poof another gem. No thoughts about other gems at all aside from Peridot and Lapis Lazuli who was holding her. She wanted to be here with them, nowhere else.

"Really, Jasper," Lapis began.

"Jasper, Jasper," Peridot continued.

"You're so beautiful, and we love you, and we're so glad you're back." Both smaller gems caressed around her ears in loose unison. Like two perfect sirens, but with no ill intent at all, only harmony and mutual love, which was as obvious and overwhelming to Jasper as a truck collision or a rampaging beast striking her.

So many scars marked her skin, even some fluid lines of the seafoam and magenta from the corruption, but she was alive and she was okay, and currently tossing in a figurative blanket of warm and giggly adoration from Peri and Lapis. Something she had never thought she would feel at all, let alone again.

They lay there together for a little while, with Jasper pushing past her frail insecurities about how much contact she gave to Lapis after the scene in the sea. She picked her up and rested her on her breasts, with Peri taking the spot around her tummy, and they seemingly just rested a time, cuddling. Lapis and Peri tried to encompass all of Jasper but they were too small, and when they stretched to cuddle all of her, they all laughed at the shortcoming failure. It was still sweet, and Jasper could not stop smiling. After a while, however, both Peri and Jasper kept looking to the bag and the box near the entrance to the barn.

Their little Pumpkin kept trying to grab at it with his stubby feet and paws, which was the cue for Lapis to actually fish what she'd got out of it.

"So, I was thinking earlier that there's something I need to do, that we all need to do, if we're gonna make this work ladies," Lapis announced, getting off her giant Jasper and walking slowly to the bag, leaning into it ready. She wanted one of them to ask what, and then she could time the activation of what she'd brought to seem a little cooler. What she had brought was from Pearl and Amethyst, and Garnet and Steven. Something they had all used a while ago when the Crystal Gems faced teething problems or blocks in happiness.

Lapis was feeling that a lot more insecurity than before, but she was being brave, a lot braver than she could ever be if it was just herself and Jasper. But they had Peridot, and she could act as a buffer.

To Lapis, three hearts and heads and personalities sounded a lot better than just two.

"What are you talking about Lapis?" Jasper asked, a little apprehensive and alert to what Lapis was trying to do. From her expression and the sound of her voice, it seemed that she had an inkling as to what the aquamarine slender gem had in mind, but then Jasper had asked. Now Lapis had her chance to go for it, and she did.

She leant down a little more into the bag, shifting the lid of the box and flicked what sounded like a switch or a button. And suddenly, a pulsing beat emanated from inside the bag, something contagious and something vibrant, pumping and something rhythmic.

It was music, and Lapis was almost shaking her hips to the right, in a slowly sultry but more flirtatious and hilarious motion. As if she was enticing both women at once to come and join her in the pulsing dance. But it could only mean one thing.

Peri's mouth dropped like the flap of a letterbox, and Jasper's eyes popped as soon as they saw Lapis shaking her hips to the beat of the music. The funk, the rhythm, the techno starting to bleed in, she looked so fluid, but her eyes were the main thing about her suddenly. Her eyes, that whispered silently to both Jasper and Peridot that she wanted them. That she wanted them to get up and to start dancing too.

And that she wanted what could happen, to happen anyway.

"Come on ladies, get on your feets. Move your bodies with me. Come on," Lapis pleaded, standing upright again from the bag and letting the music take her, her hips sliding and popping with the electric beat from the stereo system in the bag. It quickly became like a heart-rate monitor, mixed in with a mellow amperage electric current, along with a subtle undertone of a helicopter rotor blade. At least that was the beats all soaring at once. The robotic voice saying 'around the world' over and over again as if it was the only set of words able to be used again in the world.

Peri silently protested, unsure of what would happen, but soon enough she felt her foot tapping the floor, and before she could stop herself, she gripped Jasper's massive hand and pulled her closer to Lapis at the bag. And then they were all dancing, completely clashing move sets but letting the music flow through them, flow like a shared river or wattage between pylons. It was all natural.

It hardly took long for the Lapis Lazuli, the Jasper Quartz, and the Peridot Stone to all glow on the respective gems. Then they got closer and closer, slowly drifting like stones in a lake or small islands in a stationary stream. One blue, as blue as watered ice, orange like a Cheeto as the other two reminded her, and one lime and kiwi green. They seemed like the perfect mixture as they melted into each other.

Suddenly, and yet gradually still, while Jasper gasped a little and held on for dear life and the consequences of this dance again, they were mixing, melding together, all three of them as the beat and rush of the song went on and on. They could all feel it, their bodies mixing and going from three to one in a slight and mild shift in density and dimensions. Lapis lost her hair and her small frame. Jasper shrank and then grew again in a lot lighter weight and less muscle tone. Peridot shot up in height and felt fuller and more developed as they all fused themselves into one fleeting and powerful form.

She was magnificent. Tall, dense and yet light as anything, as free flowing as a feather. She had Lapis Lazuli's hair, the fluidity of it, with six arms, not even attached to her core, but her legs yes, and in the same style and feeling as Peridot's. All of her appendages felt like Peridot, their diameter and their strength and sparkly nature. Her legs and their tone felt like Jasper Quartz, and her sheer size was that of a Quartz with certainty. Her six strong eyes were shielded by a visor, organic for her too, and from her back moved four butterfly style wings of suspended water. More from Lapis.

And she looked and felt absolutely beautiful, ethereal and so light, so new. She was Turquoise.

As soon as she formed, she giggled, sighed and wrapped her own arms around herself, hugging and cradling herself. She existed, was formed, fused, moulded from three of the most complex and battered entities in the universe, and yet she felt so happy and full of glee. She was just happy to exist. And her sighs told the whole room that.

Turquoise stepped slowly around the barn, hitting her head into numbers of the dangling knickknacks that all of the gems living there had collected. But eventually, she made it outside, knocking off the stereo as she made it. Her smile was almost the biggest thing about her, massive and larger than life, her life. Turquoise's short and still ethereally happy life that even in the seconds of her existence, she was still eternally happy for.

What was she even going to do? There were so many things around, and so many ideas in her mind, so much ambition and desire, love and want in her mind that she wanted to feel floating around her like a current. What did Opal do in times like these? Opal was different though, she was serene and angelic and nothing could touch Opal when she wanted it not to. Sugalite was retro and manic, insane in the membrane and had the best of times in crushing the negative sides of the world. But she was insane. Malachite was sadness incarnate.

Turquoise was totally different. Felt totally different, and totally new. She needed to fly, the sudden urge to fly hit the side of her face as the breeze of the night brushed past her, and she realised she wanted to be up there and all over the place.

"What do I wanna do?" She asked herself, as the wandering puppy Pumpkin scampered around her. She leant down and patted his little orange chlorophyllic head. "I wanna fly. I wanna fly all over and then be back down where the people are. I wanna fly all night long and be home in time for breakfast." She told the Pumpkin.

Her wins, flowing like running water, stretching out from her back and took a canvas shape, covering as much surface area as they could. And then she was off, flapping them behind her and floating slowly into the air before gaining height, altitude more and more and she was suddenly higher than the barn itself. She turned back to the Pumpkin. "Don't wait up for me!" She beamed with a smile and shot off, like a jet plane across the night sky.

Turquoise - the midnight star.


End file.
